


Hard

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has a problem that he can’t get rid of, Eliot is more than willing to help.





	Hard

Eliot woke up to the sun beaming in his eyes. He flicked his wrist and closed them. He looked down and saw Quentin still curled up into him with his head on his chest. He smiled. This was his favorite view. He wished he could stay like this forever, but sadly the day had to start.

He moved slowly, taking his arm out from under Quentin’s neck, careful not to wake him. Quentin wasn’t always the best sleeper so when he was out Eliot tried to take advantage of it and let him sleep. 

Quentin stirred a little when Eliot was scooting towards the edge of the bed and opened one eye. He reached for Eliot, wanting him to keep holding him. Eliot couldn’t resist so he scooted back towards him and pulled him into his chest and began stroking his hair. 

After another half hour of just watching Quentin sleep, Eliot knew he needed to get moving. He once again pulled his arm out from under Quentin’s neck and rolled over to face him better. He leaned down and kissed the side of the sleeping boys head, then his ear and then his neck. 

Quentin stirred and looked up at Eliot. “That tickles. You need to shave.” He felt a tingle in his cock like he was going to get an erection thanks to Eliot’s lips on his neck. But nothing. 

Eliot laughed. “Oh now you’re the boss of me?” He leaned down to do it again. Quentin wanted to push him away but it felt so good. 

Ever since Quentin’s doctor put him on a new stronger antidepressant medication last month he’d been having some difficulties getting an erection. This has been putting him in a bad mood lately but Eliot has been patient with him. 

He never had trouble before but now he needed some foreplay and a lot more stimulation to get going and achieve a full erection, which took longer. It was frustrating for him but Eliot didn’t seem bothered by it. He almost saw it as a challenge and liked trying new things to stimulate him. 

Eliot continued kissing Quentin’s neck, rubbing his stubble over it. “You have goosebumps.” Quentin nodded. Eliot wasn’t expecting any sexual time right now so he got up.

“Ok I’m going downstairs to start breakfast and try cleaning up a bit after last nights party shenanigans. You look tired, babe. Go back to sleep for a bit if you can. I’ll send Todd when breakfast is ready.” 

He leaned over Quentin and gave him one more long and slow kiss on the neck and then turned and walked out of the room. 

Once Eliot was out of sight Quentin felt that familiar tingle. His cock wanted to get hard but his mind and that fucking medication was making it impossible. They hadn’t had sex in 3 days. Eliot thought they shouldn’t try every single day because Quentin became so angry and frustrated with himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep but he could still feel Eliot’s lips and stubble on his neck and the goosebumps came back. He wanted more, craved Eliot’s touch. He reached down to give his cock a rub and it suddenly sprung to life. 

He lifted the blanket and looked down. He was wearing only his boxers so he slipped his hand inside and rubbed some more. It felt great. He thought he would try jerking off. He hadn’t done that in awhile.

After about a minute he was rock hard to the point that it hurt to be touched. He took a break and just laid there staring at the ceiling. His cock was throbbing with need. He slipped a hand back down to grip it but it hurt him. “Fuck.”

He thought maybe if he just tried to forget about it then it would go away but he could still smell Eliot in the blankets and pillows so it wasn’t going to be easy. He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. 

He must’ve dosed off for a bit because the next thing he knew, Todd was standing in the doorway. “Hey Q. Eliot said to come down, breakfast is ready and he wants you to eat something before you take your pills.” 

His cock was throbbing and hard as a rock. It was beyond painful. He turned his head a bit just enough to face Todd but stayed on his side. “Uh. Yeah. Ok. Tell him I’m just gonna need a few minutes.”

Todd nodded and went back downstairs. 

There was no way this thing was going away on its own. He reached a hand into his boxers and tried to grip himself again, softly. The pain was unbearable. He was aching beyond belief. You’d think he hadn’t had sex in a year. 

He tried to sit up carefully, pulling the blankets back so they wouldn’t rub against him. He got up and walked to the bathroom to try to pee. Who was he kidding? There was no way. He stood in front of the sink and set his hands down. He tried to focus and concentrate on anything but the throbbing hardness below. Nothing was working. 

He walked back to the bed and laid back down on his side. 

About 20 minutes later Todd was back in the doorway. “Q, are you coming? Eliot is being very insistent that you come downstairs now while the food is hot.”

Quentin turned to look at him again. “I, uh. I’m really not hungry. Tell him I’ll grab something later.”

Todd was gone again but returned in what seemed like one minute. “Eliot said absolutely not, you need to come eat right now and that he’ll come carry you down if he has to.” 

Quentin rolled his eyes and grunted. He knew Eliot wasn’t lying about that. Why did this have to be happening right now? “Can you just please tell him I’m not feeling good and that I’ll come down later. He can go run his errands with Margo. I’ll be fine.”

Todd went downstairs and relayed the message to Eliot, feeling tired with all the back and forth. Eliot looked confused.

“What is he talking about? I was just up there like an hour ago and he was fine. He’s just being lazy. He needs to get out of bed. Now.”

Kady grabbed a piece of toast and popped it in the toaster. “Maybe he’s really not hungry.”

Eliot side eyed her while sipping his mimosa. “That’s it. I’ll just carry him down.” 

He started up the steps and into his bedroom where Quentin was laying facing the window. Eliot walked to the bed and sat on the side he was facing. He put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Not feeling good, huh? Are you just trying to cover up your depression and stay in bed all day? It’s ok if you are, just tell me. You were fine before I left earlier.” He put a hand to Quentin’s forehead to see if he felt warm. 

Quentin pulled away. “No-I mean, I’m fine, but...”

Eliot rubbed his shoulder. “But what, babe? Come on, you need to eat.” He tried pulling Quentin up into a sitting position by his arms.

Quentin panicked. “Wait! No, no, no, no, no don’t! Ouch, fuck.”

Eliot dropped his arms. “What is it, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” 

Quentin threw his head back hard against the pillow. “Ughhh.” He started rubbing the sides of his head. “I’m having...a...bit of a...problem.” 

Eliot shook his head, confused. “What’s the problem, babe? Is it your shoulder?” 

Quentin shook his head and then looked down at his crotch. Eliot followed his eyes, still not understanding. “Your stomach?” 

Quentin rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to have to tell him because he would get it out of him one way or another. “No, when you were kissing my neck earlier I felt tingly, like I was going to get hard but I didn’t, not at first. Then you left and I kept thinking of you doing it some more and, well...” 

He motioned towards his cock. Eliot looked down again and then pulled back the blanket and rolled Quentin onto his back. The sight was glorious. Quentin’s cock was standing tall and throbbing for attention. He could see his veins pulsing.

He smiled and then looked back up at him. “Aw, babe.” He reached down to grab Quentin’s hardness.

“No, please, don’t. You don’t understand. It’s...like...rock hard and it...hurts.”

Eliot tried to reach for it again. “You just need to take care of it. I think I can help you.” 

Quentin panicked again. “No, please, it hurts so bad. I tried jerking off but I couldn’t. It was too painful. I’m dying here, El, you don’t understand.”

Eliot scooted onto the bed more and put his hands on either side of Quentin. 

“So, what you’re telling me is that, one: you are in dire need of some relief, and two: you need something...softer...than a hand to take care of it?” 

Quentin’s heart was racing. Eliot was biting his bottom lip and smiling at him. This was only making it worse. Fuck he smelled so good.

Eliot pulled the blanket the rest of the way off and pulled Quentin’s boxers off and threw them to the floor. He leaned down and kissed his lips, then his ear and down to his neck. Very slowly. He could feel Quentin’s cock turning even harder and pulsing against his stomach. He smiled and felt his own cock hardening.

“Fuck, El.” Quentin looked at him with so, so much need. He was hyperventilating a bit. 

Eliot shushed him with a finger to his lips and then continued down his neck, taking his time. He rubbed his stubble on the spot for a second. He then worked his way down to Quentin’s collarbone and then down to each nipple. 

Quentin began squirming and moaning loudly. Eliot reached a hand up to cover his mouth. He moved down Quentin’s chest and belly, stopping to give some extra special attention to the trail of hair under his belly button. He knew he was driving Quentin crazy and he loved it. 

He started placing long, painfully slow kisses down his happy trail and stopped when he got to the base of Quentin’s cock. He watched it throb and pulse. He was leaking now, too. In between kisses he said, “So, just to be clear, you think sex and my hand will be too painful?”

Quentin nodded. “Yes, El. I told you, I tried jerking off but I had to stop because it hurt too much.”

Eliot decided to play dumb. “Hmmm, ok. I wonder what I could use then. I can see you throbbing. You really need some relief, babe. I think I might know something else to use.” 

He made it look like he was going to take Quentin into his mouth but at the last second turned his head and started putting long, slow kisses down his left leg and toward his thigh. He then worked his way to the right leg and repeated his actions.

Quentin was squirming and let out an extremely loud and frustrated moan. “El, please. Don’t tease. I can’t take it. I need...”

Eliot stopped kissing his right thigh and began running his fingers up and down it instead, looking into his eyes. “You need what, Q? Tell me. Tell me what you need.”

Quentin let out a frustrated cry. “Please, El. I need you. Now. I can’t handle it anymore. Please.”

Eliot took a finger and carefully touched the head of Quentin’s cock. “Do you need me to do this?” He ran his finger down Quentin’s length. 

“No, El, I’m begging you. It hurts. Please. Just...” 

Eliot wanted to hear him say it. This was just too much fun watching him squirm like this. “Do you think it would help if I used my mouth, Quentin?” 

Before he could say yes, he took Quentin into his mouth, but only for a second. Quentin yelled out. “Ahhh! Yes, that. Please, please. I need it.” 

Eliot put a hand to his ear like he couldn’t hear him. “Hmm?”

“I want you to suck me off, El. I’m begging you. It feels so good. Please don’t stop.” 

“It’s only been 3 days since we’ve had sex, I can’t believe you’re this worked up. Eliot pushed Quentin’s thighs further apart and took him all the way into his mouth. He rolled his tongue in circles around the head. He felt Quentin’s legs stiffen up and he held his breath. He was always forgetting to breathe during a good blowjob. 

He reached a hand up and rubbed his chest. “Breathe, Q. I’m not having you pass out here before the fun is over.” 

Quentin took a deep breath. He was shaking now. He hadn’t felt this horny in a long time. He felt Eliot take him in his mouth again and his head hit the pillow. “Fuckkkkk. God, shit.” 

Eliot had to stop himself from grabbing the base of Quentin’s cock out of habit. He really didn’t want to hurt him. He ran his tongue up and down, tasting Quentin’s leakage. Then he moved further down and took his balls into his mouth. 

Quentin gasped. “Ahhhh! Shit! They’re sensitive!” 

Eliot moved slower. “Ok. Don’t worry.” He went about lightly sucking his balls and then tracing the vein under Quentin’s cock with his tongue. He stopped for a second to watch the throbbing pick up pace. Quentin’s cock twitched, needing more. 

He finally started a rhythm with his mouth, tightening his lips, giving Quentin some friction. 

Quentin was moaning out of control and his legs were squirming. He couldn’t hold still. Eliot saw this and roughly put both hands on his spread legs and held him still. Quentin was grabbing fist fulls of the sheets. Eliot loved this view. 

He continued working his mouth around Quentin, wanting to make this last as long as he could. Quentin began thrusting. Eliot slowed his pace and let him. Quentin needed this. He had been feeling so down on himself for the past month, thinking he was disappointing Eliot for not being able to participate sexually whenever he wanted to so easily anymore. 

Quentin’s balls tightened up, he was close. “Shit. Eliot, I’m gonna..”

Eliot picked up the pace and sucked him hard and fast. It was a little difficult not being able to use hands to steady Quentin’s cock but he did the best he could, trying not to hurt him. 

Finally Quentin shuddered and gave a loud, long moan and stilled, but Eliot kept moving, giving him all the friction he could. He dug his hands into Quentin’s thighs, holding him still. He bursted into Eliot’s mouth, crying out in pleasure. This was the most intense orgasm he’d ever seen Quentin have.

Quentin’s head fell back hard against the pillow, gasping for air. Eliot swallowed and looked up at him. He slowly moved his tongue up and down Quentin’s half hard cock once more but he cried out. 

Eliot stopped. “Too sensitive?”  
Quentin nodded. He slid up to lay beside him. He laid on his side propped up on his elbow, just watching Quentin. He was still gasping for air and was now shaking uncontrollably. 

Eliot pulled him into his chest so he could hold him. “Hey, relax. Take a deep breath for me. Are you cold?” 

Quentin did and shook his head. “No. I, I just can’t stop shaking. I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

Eliot held him tight and rubbed his back. “You’re ok. Just breathe. I think you were just so worked up. With as hard as you were, and my god you were so hard, I didn’t want to say anything, it’s no wonder because you had a lack of blood flow to the rest of your body there for quite awhile. Give it a bit and you’ll be ok.” 

Quentin’s breathing slowed back down to normal. His eyes were getting heavy. He felt sleepy. Eliot just watched him. He knew Margo was going to be waiting for him shortly. Quentin was trying to fight falling asleep. 

He kissed Quentin’s bare shoulder. “It ok, just rest.” He started to get up but Quentin grabbed him tightly. “Please don’t go. I can’t sleep good when you’re not beside me.”

Eliot was wondering how he was going to be able to say no to that. Fuck, Margo is gonna be pissed if he doesn’t go shopping with her. But you know what, Quentin has been struggling lately and needed him so it can wait. He sent her a quick text, asking her to please not hate him for bailing on her.

He slipped back into bed beside Quentin and pulled him close and covered them up and let him sleep on his chest.


End file.
